<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thousand Years by RicePlum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798244">A Thousand Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicePlum/pseuds/RicePlum'>RicePlum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Soulmates, masih dalam perkembangan, sebenernya chinen yuri rasa OC, tapi karena cuma dia yang genderswitch jadi aku perlakukan sebagai OC, tokoh lain akan menyusul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicePlum/pseuds/RicePlum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have died everyday waiting for you...<br/>-----<br/>Apakah kita bisa mengingat kehidupan kita di masa lalu? Apakah belahan jiwa itu ada? Bagaimana dengan star-crossed lover? Apakah itu kita?<br/>-----<br/>Original Fanfiction by Riceplum<br/>Yabu Kota | Inoo Kei<br/>©Hey! Say! JUMP</p>
<p>Saya hanya punya ide cerita.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yabu Kota | Inoo Kei</p><p>©Hey! Say! JUMP</p><p>
  <em>Original fanfiction by </em>
  <em>Riceplum</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enjoy!</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Seperti biasa hari itu Yabu Kota duduk termangu di depan meja kasir. Meski pun langit di luar sedang cerah, tapi Yabu tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana selagi bos sekaligus pamannya sedang meninggalkan toko dan menghibahkan tanggung jawab toko bunga itu di tangannya. Padahal Yabu ingin sekali keluar, daripada menunggui toko bunga yang sepi.</p><p>Untungnya, sebelum Yabu benar-benar berpikir untuk meninggalkan toko, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara lonceng dari pintu yang dibuka. Sesosok laki-laki yang berwajah cantik itu muncul dari balik bunga-bunga yang dipajang. Yabu ingat orang itu, setelah orang itu rajin sekali datang ke tokonya sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Entah untuk apa dia membeli bunga sebanyak itu. Menilai dari pakaian <em>suit</em>-nya, mungkin untuk diberikan sebagai ucapan selamat ke perusahaan-perusahaan? Atau jangan-jangan orang itu bekerja di kantor pemakaman?</p><p>Saking sibuknya Yabu mengira-ngira, dia tidak sadar kalau orang itu sudah ada di depannya, tetapi tidak membawa bunga apa pun untuk dibayar. Biasanya dia membeli mawar, entah kenapa. Yabu khawatir orang ini akan meminta untuk menawarkan bunga padanya. Sampai sekarang Yabu belum hapal bahasa bunga, meski pun sudah bekerja di sana hampir 3 tahun.</p><p>"Selamat siang, Yabu-<em>san</em>," kata orang itu.</p><p>"Selamat siang. Hm, apa kau tidak beli bunga mawar hari ini, Inoo-<em>san</em>?"</p><p>Iya, saking seringnya orang itu datang untuk membeli bunga, akhirnya Yabu yang cerewet sering mengajaknya mengobrol kecil sambil memproses pembeliannya, lebih karena Yabu tidak tahan dengan kesunyian di toko itu. Di antara obrolan-obrolan kecil itu, akhirnya mereka berkenalan.</p><p>Inoo tersenyum kecil. "Yabu-<em>san</em>..." katanya pelan. Yabu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.</p><p>"Yabu-<em>san</em>, mau kah kau kencan denganku?" tanya Inoo. Yabu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Sama sekali tidak mengira ajakan itu dari mulut orang asing seperti Inoo Kei.</p><p>"Kenapa... eh, maksudku, tentu saja aku mengerti <em>kenapa</em>. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba...?" tanya Yabu bingung.</p><p>"Tidak benar-benar tiba-tiba kok," kata Inoo sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah sering kesini selama dua bulan ini kan?"</p><p>Ah, jadi laki-laki itu selama ini mengincarnya? Pikir Yabu. Yabu tidak tahu mau menjawab apa, karena dia tidak kenal Inoo. Laki-laki itu paling lama berada di toko selama sepuluh menit, kebanyakan memilih-milih bunga jauh dari pandangan Yabu. Karena biasanya Yabu jarang turun tangan untuk membantu pelanggan memilih bunga. Kemudian setelah berhadapan dengannya, biasanya Yabu yang memulai percakapan seperti cuaca, acara TV semalam dan sebagainya. Kebanyakan waktu malah Inoo diam saja atau menjawab singkat dengan sopan.</p><p>Mungkin Inoo memperhatikannya dari jauh? Tetap saja Yabu tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba laki-laki ini langsung mengajaknya kencan.</p><p>"Tapi... sebetulnya kita sudah lama saling kenal," kata Inoo lagi.</p><p>"Benarkah?" Yabu memutar otak, mengingat-ingat apakah ada sosok yang mirip Inoo di antara orang-orang yang sudah dia kenal sejak dulu. SD, SMP, SMA, universitas... sepertinya tidak ada yang bernama Inoo Kei. Mungkin dari kampung halamannya? Tapi Yabu sudah meninggalkan kampung halamannya sejak masih kecil sekali, dia ragu ada orang seumurnya yang masih ingat padanya.</p><p>Inoo mengangguk. "Yabu-<em>san</em> percaya pada reinkarnasi?"</p><p><em>Tidak</em><em> juga</em>, pikir Yabu. Tapi sebelum Yabu sempat menjawab, Inoo melanjutkan ucapannya.</p><p>"Kita sudah pernah bertemu... sejak ratusan waktu kehidupan dulu. Ribuan bahkan jutaan tahun yang lalu. Kau dan aku selalu ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, disatukan oleh benang merah. Akan tetapi bintang-bintang selalu mengkhianati kita," kata Inoo, seperti sedang berfilosofi. Yabu akan berpikir Inoo adalah seorang penceramah saking lembutnya caranya berbicara, jika saja tidak ada dia di dalam ucapan-ucapan Inoo itu.</p><p>"Reinkarnasi, benang merah, bintang... aku tidak mengerti kau sedang bicara apa," kata Yabu. "Kau itu bekerja di perusahaan penerbit buku ya? Apa ada buku bagus yang akan kau keluarkan?"</p><p>"Aku mohon, kencanlah denganku!" tiba-tiba saja Inoo membungkuk di depan Yabu, membuatnya segera kelabakan. Bagaimana kalau pamannya tiba-tiba datang, melihat seorang pelanggan sedang membungkuk di depannya. Bisa-bisa dia dimarahi.</p><p>"Inoo-<em>san</em>, aku tidak bisa memenuhi--apa pun khayalanmu itu, tapi kalau sekedar minum bersama aku bisa saja pergi denganmu setelah pekerjaanku selesai," kata Yabu dengan cepat. Inoo tersenyum senang, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membungkuk sekali lagi. Kini Yabu benar-benar khawatir kalau pamannya akan muncul dari balik pintu. Dia pasti akan mengomelinya sampai telinganya keriting.</p><p>Akhirnya Inoo pergi setelah bilang dia akan datang ke toko pukul 4 sore nanti.</p>
<hr/><p>Hari itu cuacanya cerah dan tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya saja hari ini Yabu malah diajak pergi kencan dengan seorang laki-laki cantik bernama Inoo Kei. Yabu kaget bukan main saat mengetahui Inoo sudah menungguinya di depan toko 30 menit lebih awal. Katanya dia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya dengan cepat, jadi dia sudah menunggu lebih awal, duduk di sebuah ayunan kayu penuh bunga-bunga hasil karya pamannya yang dipajang di depan toko. Ketika melihatnya duduk di sana, Yabu kira pamannya sudah berhasil memahat patung peri untuk melengkapi ayunannya. Akan tetapi kenapa peri itu memakai <em>suit</em>, Yabu tidak tahu.</p><p>Hasilnya Yabu harus mengajak Inoo ke bar langganannya. Padahal sudah lama Yabu tidak minum, dan dia tidak ada rencana untuk melakukan itu dalam waktu dekat karena dia sudah minum cukup banyak setelah bencana yang menimpanya beberapa waktu lalu. Semua orang memarahinya dan mengatakannya hampir gila, jadi Yabu berhenti untuk sementara. Hari itu saja, si pemilik bar yang sudah lama dikenalnya bahkan merupakan sahabatnya sendiri, langsung memelototi Yabu saat dia masuk.</p><p>"Hei, toko ini tidak menerima orang patah hati," kata si pemilik toko, Yaotome Hikaru.</p><p>"Aku membawa tamu hari ini. Kau tidak mau uang tambahan?" balas Yabu. Dia menunjuk Inoo yang berjalan di belakangnya, sedang sibuk ber-'ooh-aah', mengagumi entah apa yang ada di toko itu. Padahal menurut Yabu toko itu biasa-biasa saja. Hikaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melirik ke arah Inoo. Sekilas ada kilatan sedih di matanya, tapi Hikaru langsung menyembunyikannya dengan tawaan renyah.</p><p>"Oh, iya, iya. Bagus kalau kau sudah bisa <em>move on</em>. Ayo masuk, kau harus merayakan ini!" kata Hikaru. Yabu ingin sekali memukulinya sekarang. Padahal dari semua orang, harusnya Hikaru lah yang paling tahu dia tidak mungkin semudah itu <em>move on</em>.</p><p>Tidak banyak yang dibicarakan oleh Yabu mau pun Inoo. Karena situasinya tidak seperti di toko, Yabu malah tidak tahu ingin mengatakan atau membicarakan apa. Inoo sendiri setelah minum dua gelas, sudah mabuk berat. Yabu menarik napas kesal, tidak mengerti kenapa orang ini mau diajak minum kalau ternyata tidak kuat minum. Bagusnya Yabu tidak perlu mencari-cari bahan pembicaraan lagi karena Inoo sibuk meracau sendiri, sambil ngotot ingin mengambil gelas keempatnya, tapi tidak diperbolehkan oleh Yabu.</p><p>"Nanti kalau kau pingsan, bagaimana kau bisa pulang?" kata Yabu. Inoo memonyongkan bibirnya, yang tebal dan berwarna pink itu, bagaikan dipoles dengan lipstik tapi Yabu tahu pasti tidak.</p><p>"Kau itu tidak pernah berubah. Dulu kau juga pernah melarangku minum, padahal setelah itu kita akan pergi perang. Hasilnya aku mati tanpa sempat merasakan <em>wine</em> terakhirku!" Inoo meracau. Seperti itu lah racauannya selama dua puluh menit ini, Yabu tidak ingin terlalu memperhatikannya, karena toh dia juga tidak mengerti.</p><p>"Pasti kau menangisi tubuhku waktu itu. Aku tidak tahu apa setelah itu kau kembali ke istrimu atau meminum racun sesuai janji kita."</p><p>Yabu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Laki-laki di depannya itu memang sudah gila rupanya. Akhirnya, Yabu berpikir untuk menyudahi kencan aneh itu, dan pergi untuk membayar minumannya ke kasir. Ketika dia kembali ke mejanya, dia malah menemukan Inoo tertidur di sana. Yabu mendecakkan lidahnya, dia juga belum menanyakan dimana Inoo tinggal, jadi tidak mungkin dia memanggil taksi untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Yabu mencoba membangunkan Inoo, tapi tidak berhasil. Yabu memutuskan untuk memapah Inoo keluar karena diberitahu oleh Hikaru bahwa meja mereka akan dipakai oleh orang lain.</p><p>Ketika sudah di luar, Inoo terbangun. Sayangnya, dia bangun untuk memuntahkan minumannya disekujur pakaiannya dan Yabu. Yabu harus menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan tubuh Inoo ke pinggir jalan lalu membiarkan dia begitu saja, tapi Yabu tahu dia tidak akan melakukan hal jahat seperti itu. Setidaknya belum.</p><p>Maka Yabu harus membawa Inoo ke rumahnya. Begitu sampai, Yabu langsung cepat-cepat mengganti pakaiannya dan melemparkannya ke tumpukan pakaian kotor lainnya yang belum dia cuci. Setelah itu dia mendekati Inoo untuk menggantikan pakaiannya. Sejenak, Yabu ragu apakah dia harus melakukan itu. Tapi dia meyakinkan diri bahwa dirinya bukan seorang kriminal dan tahu caranya menahan diri, jadi membuka pakaian Inoo yang ditutupi muntahannya sendiri, kemudian membawa Inoo ke kamar mandinya untuk membilas tubuhnya.</p><p>Selama proses itu, Yabu harus mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak berlama-lama memperhatikan kulit Inoo yang putih, dan lembut ketika disentuh. Akhirnya Yabu hanya membilas tubuh Inoo selama 5 menit dan meminjamkan <em>sweater</em>-nya pada laki-laki itu. Dia meletakkan pakaian Inoo di kantung cucian yang berbeda, supaya Inoo bisa membawanya nanti. Dia membiarkan Inoo tidur di sofanya. Baru setelah itu dia masuk ke kamar mandi, menyiramkan air dingin ke sekujur tubuhnya.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>To be continued</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A.N. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca. Saran, kritik dan komentar selalu diterima! ^_^</p><p>See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yabu Kota | Inoo Kei</p>
<p>©Hey! Say! JUMP</p>
<p>
  <em>Original fanfiction by </em>
  <em>Riceplum</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Enjoy!</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Inoo meregangkan tubuhnya, yang terasa sakit karena dia bangun di atas sofa yang sempit dan keras, tidak seperti kasurnya yang biasanya lembut dan empuk. Ditambah lagi kepalanya juga seperti mau pecah, sepertinya <em>hangover</em>-nya belum reda. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, menyadari bahwa dia sedang berada di sebuah ruang tamu sempit yang sangat berantakan bagaikan kapal pecah.</p>
<p>Inoo mencoba merekonstruksi ingatannya. Kalau tidak salah, kemarin dia akhirnya memiliki keberanian untuk mengajak Yabu Kota, laki-laki yang belakangan ini ada di dalam mimpinya, untuk pergi kencan. Dia bahkan sampai membungkukkan tubuhnya, sehingga laki-laki itu menerima ajakannya.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dia bertemu dengan Yabu Kota dua bulan yang lalu, ketika dia sedang mencari karangan bunga untuk acara pembukaan gedung baru rancangannya. Dia belum tahu kenapa, tapi ketika dia melihat Yabu Kota yang sedang duduk di balik kasir, membaca sebuah majalah tanpa menyadari kehadirannya, Inoo merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mungkin karena Yabu Kota memang laki-laki yang tampan, jadi Inoo mengira dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan karena Inoo tidak pernah menganggap serius semua hal tentang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, awalnya Inoo hendak mengabaikannya. Mungkin saja setelah dia keluar dari toko itu dia sudah akan lupa. Ketika sudah menemukan bunga yang dia inginkan, dan memproses pesanannya di kasir, sesekali Inoo melirik Yabu Kota yang sedang mencatat pesanannya di komputer. Di situ Inoo merasa aneh lagi, seperti dia merasa sudah lama mengenal Yabu Kota. Padahal saat itu namanya saja dia belum tahu.</p>
<p>Ketika dia pulang, perkiraannya mengenai dia akan segera melupakan si kasir tampan di toko bunga meleset. Inoo tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Dia berguling-guling di kasur, menahan dadanya yang merasa ingin pecah. Dia merasa rindu pada si kasir itu. Kalau memang itu adalah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, maka Inoo akan mempercayai hal itu memang ada setelah ini.</p>
<p>Tapi itu bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hari-hari berikutnya setelah dihantui perasaan rindu pada Yabu Kota, dia juga dihantui mimpi-mimpi seolah kehidupan masa lalunya. Selalu ada Yabu Kota di sana, Inoo tahu meski pun dia hanya muncul satu detik. Di mimpi itu pun Inoo merasakan perasaan cinta dan rindu pada laki-laki itu.</p>
<p>Inoo tidak tahan seperti itu terus, tidak bisa tidur dan merasakan sakit di dalam hatinya. Jadi dia mencari-cari apakah memang kehidupan masa lalu memang bisa diingat, bahkan memikirkan untuk pergi menemui cenayang. Dia juga pergi ke toko bunga tempat Yabu Kota bekerja sesering mungkin, hanya untuk meredakan rasa rindunya meski pun dia hanya memperhatikan dari jauh. Hatinya langsung berbunga-bunga ketika Yabu Kota akhirnya mengajaknya berkenalan di hari kesepuluhnya berkunjung.</p>
<p>Akhirnya Inoo mendapatkan jawabannya setelah dia menemui seorang cenayang jauh di atas gunung. Dia diberitahu kadang-kadang ingatan masa lalu itu bisa saja kembali, apa lagi jika itu adalah lingkaran kehidupan mereka yang terakhir. Inoo memikirkan informasi itu, jika dia memang bisa mengingat kehidupan masa lalunya sekarang, jadi setelah dia mati nanti dia tidak akan lahir kembali? Lalu Inoo juga menanyakan mengenai belahan jiwa, apakah memang ada dua orang yang selalu dipertemukan di setiap waktu kehidupan mereka?</p>
<p>"Tentu saja belahan jiwa itu ada," jawab si cenayang.</p>
<p>Inoo menerawang. "Wah, beruntung sekali mereka selalu jatuh cinta di semua kehidupan mereka..."</p>
<p>"Tidak selalu begitu. Terkadang dua jiwa ini selalu bertemu, tetapi tidak bisa selalu menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jika sangat sial malah, mereka tidak pernah bersatu sama sekali. Sekali pun."</p>
<p>"Sama sekali?" ulang Inoo. Ada perasaan takut muncul di dalam hatinya. Padahal Inoo tidak tahu kalau itu terjadi padanya dan Yabu Kota atau tidak. Seketika mendapatkan perasaan itu, Inoo menjadi takut akan kemungkinan dia mendapatkan kasus yang 'paling sial' itu.</p>
<p>Seusai waktu konsultasinya selesai, Inoo meninggalkan kuil dengan perasaan gamang. Inoo bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa seperti itu. Dia mengingat-ingat mimpi-mimpi yang selama ini dia dapatkan. Terkadang dia ingat sedang berpapasan dengan pria yang memiliki wajah seperti Yabu Kota, kadang dia ingat pernah memeluk pria berwajah seperti Yabu Kota, bahkan kadang dia ingat dia diam saja memperhatikan sosok pria mirip Yabu Kota tanpa melakukan apa-apa.</p>
<p>Inoo tidak pernah tidur tenang selama dua bulan, terus dihantui mimpi-mimpi dari kehidupan masa lalunya. Mungkin dirinya di masa lalu sudah begitu putus asa ingin bersatu dengan belahan jiwanya, hingga kini menghantui kehidupannya yang sekarang. Inoo penasaran apakah memang hanya dia yang merasakan semua itu. Bagaimana dengan Yabu Kota?</p>
<p>Setelah serangkaian kunjungan dan obrolan-obrolan kecil yang selama ini diinisiasi oleh Yabu Kota--Inoo terlalu gugup dan bingung sehingga dia jarang berbicara di toko itu--akhirnya Inoo memantapkan niatnya. Dia akan mengajak Yabu Kota berkencan. Dia akan membuat dirinya dari kehidupan yang lalu berhenti menghantuinya. Karena tidak seperti mereka, kehidupannya yang sekarang jauh lebih beruntung. Tidak seperti mereka, di kehidupannya yang ini dia dan Yabu Kota akhirnya akan bersatu.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Inoo masih sibuk meregangkan tubuhnya ketika melihat sebuah pintu kamar terbuka. Sosok Yabu Kota muncul dari balik pintu itu, sepertinya baru saja bangun tidur, seperti dirinya. Laki-laki itu mengusap matanya beberapa kali, sepertinya mencoba mengingat-ingat kenapa ada laki-laki asing tidur di sofanya. Atau mungkin dia juga mengalami <em>hangover</em> seperti Inoo, karena Inoo ingat Yabu mengajaknya minum sebagai acara kencan mereka.</p>
<p>Yang sepertinya berjalan sangat buruk. Karena sebenarnya Inoo tidak pernah bisa minum alkohol terlalu banyak. Mungkin ada alasannya kenapa dia memakai <em>sweater </em>yang bukan miliknya saat ini.</p>
<p>"Ah, kau... syukurlah kau sudah bangun," kata Yabu, suaranya masih terdengar serak. Dia cepat-cepat pergi ke dapur dan mengambil botol minum, untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya.</p>
<p>"Maaf sudah merepotkan," kata Inoo. Yabu muncul kembali ke ruang tamu.</p>
<p>"Iya. Pakaianmu ada di dalam kantong cucian. Pikir kau bisa pulang sekarang? Jam sembilan nanti aku harus pergi kerja," kata Yabu dengan cepat.</p>
<p>"Ah, soal itu," Inoo memegangi kepalanya. "Kurasa aku harus tiduran sebentar. Tidak apa-apa kan?"</p>
<p>"Kalau memang tidak bisa minum kenapa tidak bilang?"</p>
<p>"Hmm, mendengar kau menyetujui ajakan kencanku, aku sudah terlanjur senang. Jadi aku terima saja."</p>
<p>Inoo tidak tahu Yabu sedang menggumam apa di bawah napasnya.</p>
<p>"Ngomong-ngomong, Yabu-<em>san</em>, apa yang terjadi pada... hmm... apartemenmu? Apa tempat ini habis dilempari granat?" tanya Inoo. Mendengar pertanyaan itu tentu saja Yabu melotot, merasa tersinggung. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Inoo memang tidak salah. Ruang tamu itu penuh dengan barang-barang yang berhamburan di berbagai sudut. Buku, koran, majalah, pakaian, kaleng dan bungkus makanan. Inoo tidak tahu, tapi bahkan sebelum membaringkan tubuh Inoo di atas sofa, Yabu harus menggeser beberapa barang dan sampah yang sudah lebih dahulu menempati sofa itu.</p>
<p>"Kau kan bisa keluar sekarang kalau tidak suka," kata Yabu. Inoo terkekeh kecil.</p>
<p>"Hari ini aku kan tidak bekerja, jadi kalau sakit kepalaku sudah reda, mungkin aku bisa membersihkan tempat ini," kata Inoo.</p>
<p>"Kenapa kamu mau melakukan itu? Tidak usah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu," kata Yabu. Keningnya mengkerut. "Kau jadi sedikit berbeda dari dirimu yang di toko, Inoo-<em>san</em>."</p>
<p>"Inoo-<em>chan</em> juga tidak apa-apa kok," kata Inoo.</p>
<p>"Tidak perlu."</p>
<p>Inoo ingin tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Yabu itu. Bahkan ketika dia sudah ada di depannya begitu, masih saja ada perasaan rindu di dalam dirinya. Mungkin karena mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih saat ini. Sebenarnya Inoo ingin bisa segera memeluk laki-laki itu dan mengatakan cinta padanya. Tapi kalau begitu, dia bisa dikatai psikopat. Meski pun itu bukan kata-kata yang tepat.</p>
<p>"Yah, anggap saja bentuk terima kasih. Aku pasti sudah merepotkanmu semalam kan, Yabu-<em>san</em>?"</p>
<p>"Baguslah kalau kau sadar soal itu. Tapi kau benar-benar tidak perlu melakukan apa pun. Aku harus bekerja jam sembilan nanti dan tidak ada orang lain di rumah ini. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan rumahku di tangan orang asing?"</p>
<p>"Kan aku sudah bilang kita bukan orang asing. Kita sudah pernah bertemu ratusan tahun yang lalu, melalui ribuan kehidupan masa lalu yang sudah kita jalani."</p>
<p>"Kau masih membicarakan soal reinkarnasi? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah yang kau bicarakan itu benar atau tidak. Bagaimana kalau kau itu seorang psikopat yang sedang mengincarku?"</p>
<p>Inoo memasang wajah berpikir. "Kau benar. Aku tidak benar-benar punya bukti kalau kita ini ditakdirkan bersama."</p>
<p>"Benar kan? Nah, sekarang aku benar-benar memintamu untuk meninggalkan--"</p>
<p>"Aku tidak mau!" Inoo memotong dengan segera. Yabu kaget tiba-tiba Inoo bersuara keras seperti itu, dan Inoo sendiri juga meski pun heran kenapa tiba-tiba dia bersikap seperti itu, tetap saja tidak bisa berhenti.</p>
<p>"Ini lingkaran terakhir kehidupanku. Mungkin juga kamu. Itu artinya kita tidak akan dilahirkan kembali. Kau pikir aku rela setelah berinkarnasi ratusan bahkan ribuan kali, dan kita masih tetap tidak bisa bersama? Dan dengan aku yang tiba-tiba bisa mengingat kembali semua kehidupan lama itu, siapa tahu itu adalah pertanda kalau kita akan berhasil di kehidupan ini!"</p>
<p>Inoo bernapas dengan cepat. Baru kali itu dia lepas kendali akan dirinya sendiri. Yabu sendiri hanya berdiri diam di depannya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.</p>
<p>"Maaf..." Inoo menggumam. "Aku... aku hanya ingin jiwa kita akhirnya bisa bersatu. Aku tidak ingin kalah dari bintang-bintang dan takdir yang selama ini sudah mempermainkan kehidupan kita."</p>
<p>Inoo tersenyum kecil, berharap dengan itu dapat meluluhkan hati Yabu. Inoo tidak tahu seberapa berhasilnya rencananya itu, karena Yabu masih diam. Yabu yang tiba-tiba menjadi patung itu, baru berjengit kaget ketika suara bel tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring, memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>To be continued</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A.N. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca. Saran, kritik dan komentar selalu diterima! ^_^</p>
<p>See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yabu Kota | Inoo Kei</p>
<p>©Hey! Say! JUMP</p>
<p>
  <em>Original fanfiction by </em>
  <em>Riceplum</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Enjoy!</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yabu tidak mengerti dari mana asalnya ledakan emosi Inoo barusan. Meski pun entah kenapa apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu menusuk telak di ulu hatinya. Yabu memutuskan untuk menghindari permasalahan itu dengan menjawab suara bel yang berbunyi dari pintu apartemennya. Yabu sebenarnya heran siapa yang membunyikan bel-nya pagi-pagi begini. Saat Yabu membuka pintu, tiba-tiba dadanya bergemuruh ketika melihat sosok perempuan kecil berambut hitam tanggung berdiri di depannya.</p>
<p>"Yuri... ada apa?" tanya Yabu basa-basi. Ini kunjungan pertama perempuan itu sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Perempuan itu menatapnya dingin, seperti saat perempuan itu akhirnya memutuskan bahwa Yabu sudah tidak relevan dalam hidupnya.</p>
<p>"Aku ke sini untuk mengambil barang-barangku--aku yakin masih ada yang tertinggal. Dan aku juga ingin mengembalikan ini," perempuan itu menunjukkan sebuah tas kertas yang dibawanya. Ketika melirik isi tas itu, Yabu merasa tenggorokannya terasa seperti tercekik. Tas itu berisi hadiah-hadiah yang pernah diberikan Yabu kepada perempuan itu ketika mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih.</p>
<p>"Bukannya kamu suka boneka itu, Yuri?" tanya Yabu. Menurutnya apa yang dilakukan Yuri itu lebih seperti sebuah penghinaan.</p>
<p>"Aku ingin benar-benar terlepas darimu, Kota. Harusnya kau malah berterima kasih karena aku mengantarkannya langsung, di saat aku bisa saja mengirimkannya lewat pos," kata Yuri.</p>
<p>"Di saat kamu masih memanggilku 'Kota'?" tanya Yabu dengan nada getir. Yuri langsung terlihat gugup untuk sejenak.</p>
<p>"Lebih mudah memanggilmu begitu," kata Yuri sekenanya, tapi Yabu yakin dia berbohong. "Aku yakin beberapa <em>sweater</em>-ku masih ada disini, bisa kau ambilkan?"</p>
<p>Tapi bukannya menuruti permintaan Yuri, Yabu malah meraih kedua tangan perempuan itu, menggenggam tangannya. "Yuri, tolong dengarkan aku sekali ini saja. Laki-laki itu tidak baik untukmu. Bagaimana bisa--"</p>
<p>Yuri segera menepis tangan Yabu, mendesis kesal ke arahnya. "Aku bisa tentukan sendiri apa yang baik untukku. Aku bukan juniormu lagi, kamu tidak berhak menasihatiku tanpa diminta," kata Yuri.</p>
<p>"Kau itu jalan dengan laki-laki yang seumuran dengan ayahmu! Dan beristri! Kau pikir hanya karena dia menghujanimu dengan uang, kau bisa sebut itu bahagia?" teriak Yabu, marah karena akhirnya harus mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan keras. Tidak, dia tidak mau menghubung-hubungkan perempuan yang disayanginya dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Yabu sudah menghindari untuk mengatakannya dengan jelas, namun nyatanya Yuri memang tidak pernah mau mendengar.</p>
<p>Sementara itu, dari dalam, Inoo dapat mendengar suara keras Yabu barusan. Dia penasaran ada apa, jadi dia ikut mengintip sedikit ke arah pintu. Rupanya dia malah bertemu pandang denga perempuan kecil yang sedang diteriaki oleh Yabu itu. Inoo dapat melihat perempuan itu melotot, ada percikan tidak suka ketika dia melihat Inoo.</p>
<p>"Lihat kan, kau bahkan sudah menemukan penggantiku," Yuri menunjuk Inoo, sementara Yabu jadi menyadari kalau Inoo sedang mengintip mereka. Hal itu langsung membuat Yabu menggeram kesal.</p>
<p>"Ternyata kamu orang yang serakah, Kota," gumam Yuri. "Tolong kirimkan barang-barangku ke rumah kakakku paling tidak lusa. Kalau kamu tidak mau, tolong buang barang-barang itu. Itu permintaan terakhirku padamu."</p>
<p>Yuri meninggalkan apartemen itu tanpa menunggu jawaban. Yabu menghembuskan napas dengan keras dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan melemparkan tas kertas dari Yuri ke sembarang arah.</p>
<p>"... Yabu?" Inoo mencoba memanggilnya, tapi Yabu tidak merespon. Dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan keluar setelah memasang jaket.</p>
<p>"Aku mau pergi kerja," kata Yabu. Dia memasang sepatunya dengan cepat, lalu pergi keluar. Dia bahkan sudah tidak ingat untuk mengusir Inoo. Inoo memperhatikan kepergian Yabu itu, lalu dia menyadari ada sebuah bingkai foto yang tertelungkup di atas lemari sepatu. Inoo mengangkat foto itu, melihat foto Yabu dan perempuan mungil bernama Yuri itu berangkulan dan tersenyum bahagia.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Siang menjelang, ditemani langit yang entah kenapa mendung hari ini. Semendung perasaan Yabu. Dia melipat celemek yang dipakainya dan menyimpannya di dalam laci, karena rupanya <em>shift</em>-nya hari ini hanya sampai siang.</p>
<p>Pamannya berkata, "Sepertinya hari ini sedang sepi pelanggan. Jadi kau pulang saja dan biarkan aku yang membereskan toko."</p>
<p>Terjemahan yang dimaksud pamannya adalah: dia menakut-nakuti pelanggan yang melihat wajah seramnya dari depan pintu toko sehingga mereka tidak jadi masuk dan membeli bunga. Dari pada toko menjadi rugi karena tidak ada bunga yang terjual, lebih baik memulangkan sumber masalahnya.</p>
<p>Jadi Yabu berjalan gontai setelah mengucapkan selamat siang pada pamannya, yang tersenyum cerah, sangat bertolak belakang dengan cuaca hari ini. Yabu memutuskan untuk pulang saja, tidur sampai malam nanti. Sampai di depan apartemennya, Yabu berpikir sebentar, dia tidak ingat apakah dia mengunci pintu atau tidak ketika dia pergi tadi pagi. Jadi Yabu mencoba memutar kenop pintunya, dan ternyata dia memang tidak menguncinya.</p>
<p>Ketika masuk ke dalam, Yabu melotot melihat keadaan apartemennya, yang nampak tidak seperti tempat yang selama ditinggalinya--yah, setidaknya sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Dia mendengar suara mesin cuci berputar dari dalam, dia tidak menemukan tumpukan kantong sampah di <em>genkan</em>, dan dia dapat mencium bau kayu pinus yang segar. Oh, mungkin ada hal lain yang dilupakan oleh Yabu pagi ini...</p>
<p>Sosok laki-laki cantik itu muncul dari dapur. <em>Sweater</em> berlengan panjang yang dipinjamkan oleh Yabu digulung hingga siku dan dia memakai celemek yang Yabu bahkan tidak ingat apakah miliknya atau bukan.</p>
<p>"Oh, cepat sekali kau pulang!" Inoo berseru. "Apa di toko baik-baik saja?"</p>
<p>Yabu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia merasa seperti kembali ke waktu dua bulan yang lalu. Ketika ada seorang perempuan mungil berambut hitam yang akan menanyakan bagaimana harinya setelah dia pulang bekerja. Tapi yabu tahu dia tidak sedang berada di masa lalu karena yang menanyakannya tadi adalah seorang laki-laki, meski pun sama-sama berwajah cantik.</p>
<p>"Kau... masih disini?" tanya Yabu, ragu-ragu.</p>
<p>"Um, tadi pagi kan aku bilang aku ingin beres-beres di apartemen ini setelah sakit kepalaku reda," Inoo tertawa kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, pas juga kamu pulang sekarang. Tadinya aku mau bikin bento untuk di antarkan ke toko, tapi aku lihat tidak ada apa-apa di kulkasmu. Untuk sementara, lebih baik kita pesan makanan saja untuk makan siang, lalu nanti sore kita pergi belanja. Bagaimana?"</p>
<p>Inoo mengatakan itu semua bagaikan dalam satu tarikan napas sehingga Yabu lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkannya. Yabu baru sadar ketika Inoo memanggil-manggil namanya beberapa kali. Terutama karena cara terakhir Inoo memanggilnya.</p>
<p>"Kota-<em>san</em>?" panggil Inoo.</p>
<p>"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku begitu?" kata Yabu, merasa terganggu karena Inoo memanggil namanya dengan seenaknya.</p>
<p>"Kan aku sudah bilang kau bisa panggil aku 'Inoo-<em>chan</em>'," Inoo tersenyum.</p>
<p>"Dan aku sudah bilang tidak mau," balas Yabu.</p>
<p>"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau panggil aku 'Inoo' saja dan aku panggil kamu 'Yabu' saja?"</p>
<p>Yabu menghela napas, merasa tidak punya energi lagi untuk berargumen. Lagi pula dari awal, Yabu itu memang paling malas diajak beradu mulut untuk hal-hal yang dianggapnya tidak penting. Jadi dia diam saja, tidak menjawab Inoo lagi. Melihat Yabu tidak lagi membalas perkataannya, Inoo melompat ke atas sofa, duduk bersila disana sambil mencari-cari makanan pesanan melalui ponselnya. Yabu juga akhirnya juga ikut duduk bergabung di sofa dengan Inoo.</p>
<p>"Kau itu sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Sampai membersihkan apartemenku segala," kata Yabu.</p>
<p>"Hmm, sebenarnya aku hanya perlu mengumpulkan sampah-sampah kok, lalu memanggil jasa pembuangan sampah. Kau itu sudah berapa lama tidak mencuci baju? Cucian tadi sudah tumpukan kedua yang kumasukkan ke dalam mesin cuci loh," kata Inoo tanpa melihat ke arah Yabu. Dia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sesekali dia ber-'ooh-aah' seperti di tokonya Hikaru ketika melihat makanan yang dia suka di layar ponselnya.</p>
<p>"Kau mencuci pakaianku?" Yabu mengerutkan keningnya.</p>
<p>"Ah, tenang saja. Aku tidak menyentuh pakaian dalammu sama sekali kok. Jadi aku belum melihat yang aneh-aneh," kata Inoo. Yabu sudah mau membantah Inoo, 'bukan itu yang dia pikirkan' tapi Inoo sudah mengetuk-ngetuk layar <em>smartphone</em>-nya dengan semangat sambil memekikkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan menu makan siang yang dia inginkan. Iya, Yabu kini tahu kalau Inoo Kei yang ada di depannya ini memang sangat berbeda dengan Inoo Kei yang biasa berkunjung di toko. Mungkin karena pakaiannya? Yabu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri, sementara Inoo sudah menghilang dari sofa dan ribut berteriak pada Yabu untuk menanyai mengenai keberadaan piring-piringnya dari dapur.</p>
<p>Yabu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanpa menjawab Inoo, dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk menggantung jaketnya di dalam lemari. Dia tidak melemparnya ke sembarang arah seperti biasa karena yakin Inoo pasti akan mengomel. Yabu tidak tahu kenapa dia berpikir begitu dan kenapa dia tidak mau diomeli Inoo, tapi toh Inoo sudah susah payah membersihkan apartemennya. Tentu saja kalau dibuatnya berantakan lagi siapa pun pasti akan kesal.</p>
<p>Kondisi kamarnya juga sudah bersih, tidak lagi berantakan seperti sebelumnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang diperhatikan yabu di pojok kamarnya. Ada sebuah bungkusan tas kertas berwarna coklat, bersandingan dengan tas kertas berwarna merah muda yang diberikan Yuri tadi pagi. Yabu ingat, dia melemparkan tas itu ke sembarang arah, lalu tidak melihat lagi bagaimana keadaannya. Apakah Inoo yang meletakkannya di sana, dan mungkin merapikan isinya? Lalu apa isi tas kertas berwarna coklat itu? Yabu menghampiri tas itu dan melihat sedikit isinya. Yang jelas, dia melihat sebuah <em>sweater</em> berwarna merah muda di sana, milik Yuri. Yabu melirik ke luar kamarnya, dimana dia mendengar suara bel apartemen dan pintunya dibuka. Dia dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara Inoo yang menerima pesanan makanannya dengan semangat.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>To be continued</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A.N. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca. Saran, kritik dan komentar selalu diterima! ^_^</p>
<p>See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yabu Kota | Inoo Kei</p>
<p>©Hey! Say! JUMP</p>
<p>
  <em>Original fanfiction by </em>
  <em>Riceplum</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Enjoy!</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yabu keluar dari kamarnya dan masuk ke dapur yang sekaligus ruang makan itu--tidak terlalu besar mengingat apartemennya juga hanya apartemen kecil. Dia melihat Inoo sudah menata makan siang yang dia pesan di atas meja, diletakkannya di atas piring-piring yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia lihat. Selama dua bulan ini Yabu selalu makan langsung dari kotak <em>styrofoam</em>, yang kalau sudah selesai bisa langsung dia buang di tempat sampah tanpa perlu memikirkan cucian piring. Ketika Inoo melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu dapur, dia langsung menyuruh Yabu untuk duduk. Yabu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menurutinya dengan perasaan aneh.</p>
<p>"<em>Itadakimasu</em><em>!</em>" Inoo menepuk kedua tangannya dan segera menikmati makan siangnya dengan lahap. "Ah, ternyata aku sudah selapar ini. Karena sakit kepala tadi pagi, aku sama sekali tidak berselera untuk sarapan--yah, bukannya ada yang bisa dimakan di apartemenmu juga sih. Setidaknya aku bisa menemukan obat <em>hangover</em> di lemari obatmu, jadi aku sedikit tertolong."</p>
<p>Yabu tidak menimpali ocehan Inoo dan makan dalam diam. Yabu bahkan tidak ingat kalau dia juga tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi, dan sekarang baru perutnya menjerit-jerit kelaparan. Jika Inoo dapat mengerti sinyal yang sedang dia kirimkan, Yabu berharap laki-laki itu segera berhenti berbicara. Tapi tentu saja Inoo tidak bisa membaca pikiran Yabu. Dia terus saja berbicara sambil memakan makan siangnya.</p>
<p>"Nanti sore kita harus pergi berbelanja. Kebutuhan dasarmu di apartemen ini sudah habis semua tahu! Aku heran bagaimana kamu bisa hidup selama ini. Oh iya, sekalian saja kita berbelanja untuk makan malam. Aku lumayan sering memasak, dan jika hanya masakan biasa, aku bisa membuatnya," kata Inoo.</p>
<p>"Aku bisa belanja sendiri kalau perlu," kata Yabu mendengus. "Kau itu kenapa jadi sibuk sekali dengan hidupku sih?"</p>
<p>"Hei, sabun, sampo dan pasta gigimu sudah hampir habis tahu. Aku ragu kamu akan membelinya sendiri," Inoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yabu melirik itu sekilas, dan mengingat lagi kalau Inoo itu memang laki-laki yang sangat menarik. Siapa pun pasti ingin mencium bibirnya yang tebal dan berwarna merah muda natural itu. Sayang sekali Inoo malah menyukai Yabu yang tidak tertarik sama sekali padanya.</p>
<p>"Kalau memang habis aku bisa langsung lari ke <em>konbini</em>."</p>
<p>"Pokoknya kita harus belanja. Titik!" Inoo memelototi Yabu. "Aku tidak akan pergi dari apartemen ini sebelum bisa menyeretmu ke pasar swalayan!"</p>
<p>Yabu melongo melihat Inoo mengomelinya seperti itu. Yabu tidak membalas perkataan Inoo lagi, kalau-kalau dia meledak lagi seperti tadi pagi. Mereka melanjutkan makan siang mereka dalam diam. Dan ketika Inoo sudah mau membereskan piring-piring itu setelah mereka selesai makan, tiba-tiba ada yang menggelitik di sudut benak Yabu.</p>
<p>"Hei, soal kehidupan masa lalu itu... apa yang kau ingat?" tanya Yabu. Inoo menoleh padanya.</p>
<p>"Oh, jadi sekarang kau percaya?" sindir Inoo. Yabu tidak suka itu.</p>
<p>"Aku hanya ingin menilai kemampuan mengarangmu," balas Yabu, sarkastik. Inoo tidak langsung menjawabnya, karena Inoo mencuci piring-piring itu lebih dulu, sehingga Yabu dibuatnya gusar sendiri di tempat duduknya. Setelah meletakkan piring-piring itu di tirisan, baru Inoo kembali duduk di depan Yabu dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja.</p>
<p>"Kita pernah dilahirkan sebagai tumbuhan, hewan dan manusia. Kebanyakan ingatanku saat kita dilahirkan sebagai manusia," Inoo bercerita. "Ah, tapi aku ingat aku pernah dilahirkan sebagai bunga dan kamu selalu mengunjungiku. Tapi akhirnya aku dipetik oleh orang lain," kata Inoo sambil tertawa kecil.</p>
<p>"Jadi kita pernah dilahirkan sebagai spesies yang berbeda?"</p>
<p>Inoo mengangguk.</p>
<p>"Lalu, apa yang membuat kita, seperti yang kau bilang--tidak berhasil menjadi 'sepasang kekasih'?" Yabu membuat tanda petik dengan kedua jari di kedua tangannya. "Bukankah kita selalu bertemu? Mestinya selalu ada kesempatan kan?"</p>
<p>"Tidak semudah itu," Inoo mengganti posisi tangannya menjadi menopang dagu. "Suatu kali, kita hanya berteman, ketika aku berpikir menyatakan perasaan padamu akan merusak pertemanan kita. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Suatu kali kita berteman tapi sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Suatu kali kita adalah kakak beradik. Suatu kali status sosialmu adalah seorang ratu sementara aku hanya petani--"</p>
<p>"Aku pernah jadi ratu? Maksudmu aku pernah lahir sebagai perempuan?" Yabu melotot seolah tidak percaya.</p>
<p>"Kamu tidak selalu lahir sebagai laki-laki. Kalau kamu bisa terlahir kembali sebagai hewan atau tumbuhan bahkan benda mati, apa yang membuatmu berpikir kamu tidak bisa dilahirkan sebagai gender yang berbeda?" Inoo cemberut karena merasa ceritanya diinterupsi. Yabu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas di bawah napasnya.</p>
<p>Inoo melanjutkan ceritanya. "Suatu kali kita hanya berpapasan saja, tapi langsung tahu kalau seharusnya kita lebih dari itu. Kita memang selalu bertemu, tapi entah kenapa takdir tidak pernah mau mempersatukan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih."</p>
<p>"Dan apa yang membuatmu yakin takdir kita akhirnya bakal terpenuhi?"</p>
<p>Inoo tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yabu. "Karena aku akan membuatnya jadi kenyataan. Kehidupan-kehidupan masa laluku sudah menghantuiku selama dua bulan ini, seolah memperingatkanku kalau ini adalah lingkaran terakhir kehidupanku, dan aku tidak mau kalau masih dipermainkan oleh takdir. Maka, aku harus bisa mengalahkannya, yaitu dengan bersatu dengan orang yang seharusnya menjadi kekasihku."</p>
<p>"Itu keinginanmu atau keinginan kehidupan masa lalumu?" tanya Yabu. Yabu tidak menyadarinya, tapi ketika Yabu melemparkan pertanyaan itu, senyum di wajah Inoo lenyap dalam seperkian detik ketika mendengarnya. Tapi dia segera mengembalikan senyum itu dengan cepat.</p>
<p>"Tentu saja keinginanku. Aku di kehidupan yang dulu kan tetap aku."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tanpa disadari sore sudah mulai menjelang. Yabu tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Inoo selama itu di apartemennya--mungkin menjemur pakaian--karena dia menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan menonton rekaman pertandingan sepak bola yang belum sempat dia tonton ulang. Tahu-tahu, tiba-tiba Inoo menepuk bahunya sehingga membuat Yabu hampir melempar remot DVD-nya karena kaget.</p>
<p>"Ayo belanja!" kata Inoo. Yabu mengerang malas, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menuruti Inoo yang menyeret pergelangan tangannya. Mereka pergi ke sebuah pasar swalayan besar yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan apartemen Yabu--lebih tepatnya Yabu terpaksa menunjukkan dimana pasar swalayan terdekat karena rupanya Inoo tidak tinggal di daerah itu. Kalau diingat-ingat biasanya Yabu jarang berbelanja di pasar swalayan, dia lebih sering berbelanja di <em>konbini</em>.</p>
<p>Yabu diam saja sambil mendorong kereta troli sementara Inoo sibuk mengambil sabun mandi, sampo, detergen, pasta gigi dan lain-lain. Setelah selesai di bagian kebutuhan dasar, mereka pergi ke bagian bahan makanan. Inoo berniat untuk mengisi penuh kulkas di apartemen Yabu, yang sebenarnya Yabu sudah protes kalau itu tidak perlu. Toh, dia tidak pernah memasak. Tapi Inoo membantahnya dengan mengatakan kalau makan makanan siap saji terus menerus itu tidak sehat dan dia akan berkunjung untuk memasakkan makanan untuk Yabu setiap hari.</p>
<p>"Nanti malam mau makan apa? Kare? Atau sup? Sup kan bagus untuk meredakan <em>hangover</em>," kata Inoo sambil memilih-milih tomat. Yabu ingin bilang kalau dia sebenarnya tidak suka tomat, tapi merasa malas untuk memberikan informasi baru tentang dia pada Inoo.</p>
<p>"Terserah saja," kata Yabu asal-asalan.</p>
<p>Inoo mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Yabu yang sama sekali tidak antusias itu. Ketika mereka melewati bagian makanan kaleng yang lumayan sepi, Inoo memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal yang sudah menggelitik di benaknya sejak tadi pagi.</p>
<p>"Namanya... Yuri, ya?" tanya Inoo. Matanya melirik untuk melihat reaksi Yabu. Dari luar Yabu terlihat biasa saja, tapi ada sedikit kilatan kaget di matanya.</p>
<p>"Memangnya kenapa?"</p>
<p>"Mm, tidak apa-apa. Kamu... cinta sekali ya padanya?"</p>
<p>"Itu bukan urusanmu."</p>
<p>Inoo langsung diam. Mungkin Yabu tidak tahu, tapi kata-katanya barusan menusuk langsung ke ulu hatinya. Sisa acara berbelanja itu kemudian diisi dengan keheningan canggung karena Inoo tidak siap untuk berbicara lagi tanpa merasa khawatir suaranya akan pecah. Saat ini Yabu tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya, jadi Inoo harus maklum kalau Yabu bisa saja tidak sengaja menyakiti perasaannya.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>To be continued</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A.N. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca. Saran, kritik dan komentar selalu diterima! ^_^</p>
<p>See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yabu Kota | Inoo Kei</p><p>©Hey! Say! JUMP</p><p><em>Original fanfiction by </em> <em>Riceplum</em></p><p>
  <em>Enjoy!</em>
</p><hr/><p>Yabu memperhatikan Inoo yang sedang membuat sup di dapurnya. Diam-diam sebenarnya Yabu tahu tidak seharusnya dia berkata begitu dingin dan ketus ketika menjawab pertanyaan Inoo saat berbelanja tadi sore. Yabu tidak mengerti kenapa Inoo harus membawa-bawa nama Yuri saat itu. Hari ini jadi terasa begitu panjang karena dia belum bisa melupakan kunjungan Yuri tadi pagi.</p><p>Tapi ketika Yabu mengingat dua tas kertas yang berada di pojokan kamarnya, dia merasa dia harus menanyakan soal itu pada Inoo. Pasti karena barang-barang itu makanya Inoo jadi penasaran soal Yuri--dan karena dia mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Yuri tadi pagi tentu saja.</p><p>Yabu duduk di meja makan, berhadapan dengan Inoo yang sedang menata piring-piring.</p><p>"Kamu yang membereskan barang-barang di tas kertas berwarna merah muda itu?" tanya Yabu. Inoo terkejut selama dua detik, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menata piring.</p><p>"Um... ketika aku membereskan kamarmu, aku melihat barang-barang yang tidak biasanya dimiliki laki-laki. Ku pikir itu bukan punyamu. Jadi, um, aku memisahkannya," kata Inoo. Dia ikut duduk di depan Yabu dan mengambil sumpitnya. Dia menyuruh Yabu untuk mencicipi sup yang dia buat. Yabu mencoba sesuap.</p><p>"Bagaimana?" tanya Inoo.</p><p>"Lumayan," kata Yabu. Inoo tersenyum senang.</p><p>"Menurutmu aku harus mengembalikan itu?" tanya Yabu lagi. Inoo menatapnya. "Barang-barang itu milik Yuri."</p><p>"Oh," Inoo menggumam pelan. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau menghormati keinginannya. Kalau tidak, dia akan semakin membencimu loh."</p><p>"Aneh sekali kau malah tidak ingin Yuri membenciku."</p><p>Inoo tidak menimpali Yabu.</p><p>"Gadis itu... Yuri dan aku sudah berpacaran sejak dia masih juniorku di universitas. Kami bahkan sudah tinggal bersama selama dua tahun. Tapi kemudian dia menemukan pria lain yang dia rasa bisa memberikannya kehidupan yang dia mau. Jadi dia memutuskanku secara sepihak," Yabu bercerita. "Ya, aku tahu aku hanya bekerja di toko bunga, karena kemurahan hati pamanku selama tiga tahun ini. Laki-laki ini bisa memberikannya apa pun yang dia mau, tidak seperti aku. Masalahnya, laki-laki ini sudah terlalu tua dan sudah berkeluarga. Aku khawatir akan terjadi hal yang buruk pada Yuri kalau dia tidak juga menyadari apa yang dia lakukan itu salah."</p><p>"Kamu ingin dia kembali padamu ya?" tanya Inoo.</p><p>"Jujur, tentu saja iya. Tapi Yuri tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku atau pun kakaknya sendiri, Hikaru," kata Yabu. Melihat Inoo menundukkan kepalanya, baru Yabu sadar betapa anehnya percakapan ini. Kenapa dia membicarakan tentang perempuan yang masih dia cintai dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai jodohnya atau apa pun itu.</p><p>"Yah, kau masih bisa bicara baik-baik dengan Yuri-<em>san</em> kan? Mungkin dengan menggunakan media orang ketiga--Hikaru-<em>san</em> yang kau bilang kakaknya?" tanya Inoo. Yabu mengerutkan keningnya, merasa bingung karena Inoo malah menyemangatinya.</p><p>"Kau tidak ingin bilang sesuatu seperti, 'biar saja gadis itu membencimu!' atau semacamnya?"</p><p>"Kenapa? Kamu ingin aku menjadi orang jahat? Bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak pernah berharap sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada siapa pun, apalagi pada seorang gadis semuda Yuri-<em>san</em>," kata Inoo.</p><hr/><p>Malam itu, Yaotome Hikaru sedang membersihkan meja-meja di barnya ketika mendengar suara pintu digeser. Dia pikir ada pelanggan yang datang, tapi ternyata seorang perempuan mungil berambut hitam yang muncul.</p><p>"Hei, Yuri. Tumben kau pulang," kata Hikaru, nadanya sarkastik pada adiknya itu. Yuri sendiri melemparkan tatapan kesal pada Hikaru.</p><p>"Ini juga rumahku. Memangnya aku tidak boleh pulang ke rumahku sendiri?" tanya Yuri yang duduk di depan meja bar.</p><p>"Ya bukannya begitu. Kau bilang sudah dapat apartemen baru."</p><p>"Aku malas di apartemen sendirian. Orang itu tidak bisa menemani aku beberapa hari ini karena dia harus menemui keluarganya," kata Yuri. Mendengar alasan itu, Hikaru langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas.</p><p>"Kau tahu tidak kau itu kelihatan seperti orang bodoh? Kau itu tidak tahu ya, kalau aku dan Kota khawatir setengah mati padamu?" Hikaru tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengomel. Tiap kali Yuri pulang, memang pada akhirnya mereka akan berakhir saling bertengkar dengan satu sama lain. Tapi menurut Hikaru, bukan dia yang bersalah. Masalahnya ada pada Yuri, dan malah seharusnya adiknya itu bersyukur Hikaru masih mau memarahinya. Itu artinya Hikaru masih peduli.</p><p>"Apa hubungannya dengan Kota? Aku dan dia tidak ada hubungannya lagi!" kata Yuri marah. Tapi kemudian nada bicaranya menjadi lebih pelan daripada yang biasanya, "Aku ke apartemennya tadi pagi--untuk mengembalikan barang. Kota sudah punya pacar baru dan bahkan sudah tinggal bersamanya."</p><p>Hikaru tidak langsung menjawab. Hikaru memang ingat kemarin Yabu datang ke barnya untuk minum bersama seorang laki-laki berpakaian bagus dan berwajah cantik. Dia bahkan sempat menggodanya sudah <em>move on</em> dari Yuri, meski pun sebenarnya Hikaru tidak ingin itu terjadi. Dia dan Yabu sudah bersahabat sangat lama, dan Hikaru benar-benar berharap kalau Yabu yang akan menjadi pria yang tepat untuk adiknya yang bodoh itu. Tapi Hikaru tidak tahu apakah laki-laki itu adalah kekasih baru Yabu, yang mungkin bahkan sudah tinggal bersamanya. Sungguh aneh kalau Yabu tidak pernah memberitahunya soal itu.</p><p>Yuri melotot, menganggap diamnya Hikaru sebagai pengakuan kalau Hikaru memang sudah tahu bahwa Yabu sudah memiliki kekasih baru. Yuri sudah menganggap kalau dia dan Yabu sudah selesai sejak dua bulan yang lalu, tapi Yuri tetap tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan seperti membakar yang muncul di lubuk hatinya. Dia merasa kesal tanpa tahu kenapa, dia merasa cemburu tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan Yuri tidak menyukai itu. Padahal dia yang menyudahi hubungannya dengan Yabu. Dia dan Yabu tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, itu yang dia jelaskan pada Yabu dua bulan yang lalu.</p><p>"Kamu sudah tahu soal itu?" tanya Yuri sambil memicingkan matanya, seolah dia marah pada Hikaru.</p><p>"Bukan begitu--"</p><p>Hikaru tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena Yuri segera buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah.</p><hr/><p>Inoo akhirnya pamit dari apartemen Yabu pukul 9 malam. Melihat ekspresi lega di wajah Yabu ketika Inoo mengucapkan selamat malam, Inoo tertawa dan merasa perlu untuk mengingatkan Yabu kalau dia akan tetap berkunjung ke toko dan apartemennya besok. Ekspresi Yabu yang terakhir dia lihat sebelum menutup pintu adalah ekspresinya yang sedang misuh-misuh sendiri.</p><p>Inoo memanggil taksi untuk kembali ke apartemennya yang berada di pusat kota, memang agak jauh dari apartemen Yabu yang cenderung lebih dekat ke daerah pinggiran kota. Sesampainya di depan gedung apartemennya yang tinggi itu, Inoo segera menekan-nekan tombol lift dan akhirnya sampai di apartemennya sendiri yang sudah ditinggalkannya seharian. Inoo menikmati mandi air hangat sebelum berganti ke piyama dan mencium wangi kasurnya yang besar dan empuk, tidak seperti sofa di apartemen Yabu. Inoo bersiap-siap menutup matanya, menantikan mimpi indah untuk menemani tidurnya.</p><p>Tapi alih-alih tidur nyenyak apalagi mimpi indah, lagi-lagi Inoo hanya berguling-guling di kasur. Dia bermimpi soal dirinya dan Yabu lagi. Di mimpinya dia melihat Yabu mati di depannya, dan tangannya yang terjulur tidak sempat meraih laki-laki itu untuk yang terakhir kali. Dia pikir dia berteriak dalam mimpi, tapi suara teriakannya menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar. Inoo membelalakkan matanya dengan napas terengah-engah. Nyatanya mimpi-mimpi itu akan tetap datang menghantuinya, kalau Yabu masih belum menjadi miliknya. Ketakutan-ketakutan akan kehilangan laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya dua bulan yang lalu itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi saja.</p><p>Inoo merebahkan tubuhnya lagi dengan gusar. Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan dia bisa menerima mimpi-mimpi itu lagi, tanpa membuat dirinya menjadi gila.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>To be continued</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A.N. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca. Saran, kritik dan komentar selalu diterima! ^_^</p><p>See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yabu Kota | Inoo Kei</p>
<p>©Hey! Say! JUMP</p>
<p>
  <em>Original fanfiction by </em>
  <em>Riceplum</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Enjoy!</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hari ini berjalan bagaikan hari-hari sebelumnya bagi Yabu. Dia bangun pagi lalu bersiap-siap pergi bekerja. Ketika dia melewati dapur, dia menyempatkan untuk membuka lemari es, melihat benda itu akhirnya terisi penuh dengan bahan-bahan makanan. Yabu mengambil sebotol susu kedelai lalu melemparkannya ke tempat sampah setelah selesai meminumnya. Dia meraih tas kertas berisi barang-barang milik Yuri yang akan dia kembalikan ke rumah keluarga Yaotome yang juga tersambung dengan bar milik Hikaru setelah pulang bekerja nanti.</p>
<p>Menjelang jam istirahat sekaligus jam makan siang, Yabu sudah menguap lima kali karena bosan. Hari ini tidak banyak pelanggan, dan kali ini bukan karena Yabu menakut-nakuti mereka karena pamannya belum mengusirnya seperti kemarin. Sambil mengisi waktu luangnya di antara melayani dua-tiga pelanggan, Yabu mencoret-coret buku catatan kecil yang suka dibawanya. Dia suka menuliskan berbagai macam kalimat di sana. Yabu secara keseharian jarang berbicara puitis, tapi diam-diam dia suka menulis lirik lagu. Jika dia ingat, di apartemennya sendiri dia sering mengkomposisinya dengan musik sungguhan dengan gitarnya. Mungkin Inoo menyadarinya--mungkin juga tidak--tapi gitar itu satu-satunya barang yang tidak tercecer di apartemen Yabu. Dia selalu menyimpannya dengan baik di dalam tasnya jika tidak sedang digunakan.</p>
<p>Jam makan siang akhirnya tiba, dan Yabu sudah mau meninggalkan meja kasirnya. Di saat bersamaan, lonceng yang terpasang di pintu toko malah berbunyi. Yabu paling malas kalau harus melayani pelanggan yang datang saat jam istirahat. Harusnya tadi dia menukar tanda buka menjadi tutup sebelum jam istirahatnya datang, pikir Yabu menyesal.</p>
<p>Akan tetapi yang datang itu bukan pelanggan, tapi Hikaru. Alis Yabu terangkat sebelah. Temannya itu tergolong jarang mampir ke tokonya.</p>
<p>"Hai, Hikaru. Kau mau beli bunga untuk pacarmu?" tanya Yabu basa-basi.</p>
<p>Hikaru membalas basa-basinya itu dengan kerutan di kening. "Tanganku terlalu kreatif kalau mau sekedar menghadiahi pacarku dengan bunga." Dibandingkan dengan Yabu, Hikaru memang jauh lebih ahli dalam membuat kerajinan tangan. Dia tipe orang yang lebih suka membuat hadiahnya sendiri ketimbang membeli. Catatan yang lain, Yabu tahu kalau Hikaru saat ini sedang berstatus <em>single</em>, alias tidak punya pacar. Sehingga mau tidak mau Hikaru merasa sedikit tersinggung.</p>
<p>"Terus kau ngapain ke sini?"</p>
<p>Hikaru malah mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas meja kasir. "Aku diberitahu Yuri kalau kemarin dia ke apartemenmu."</p>
<p>Wajah Yabu langsung berubah masam karena Hikaru mengingatkannya akan pagi kemarin. Apalagi ketika dia melihat tas kertas yang diletakkannya di bawah meja.</p>
<p>"Bukan aku yang mengundangnya," kata Yabu.</p>
<p>"Aku tahu," Hikaru menghela napas. Dia kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, "Anak itu sepertinya sedang kebingungan. Mungkin dia mendapat pengaruh buruk di tempat kerja. Aku masih berharap kau tidak membencinya."</p>
<p>"Tentu saja aku tidak membenci Yuri. Tapi dia sendiri tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku," Yabu ikut-ikutan menghela napas. Kemudian Yabu dan Hikaru sama-sama diam.</p>
<p>"Terus kau datang ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Apa Yuri berkata sesuatu padamu? Aku bersumpah dia lah yang kemarin menyentak tanganku. Bukan aku," tanya Yabu bingung.</p>
<p>Hikaru tidak langsung menjawab. Sebetulnya dia ingin bertanya apakah memang benar Yabu sudah memiliki kekasih baru sekarang, tapi dia merasa aneh jika benar-benar ditanyakan. Itu adalah kehidupan pribadinya sendiri. Memang benar mereka bersahabat sudah lama, tapi bahkan di antara sahabat pun ada satu atau dua hal yang ingin disimpan sendiri kan? Hikaru mengerti soal itu. Di sisi lain, dia merasa sedikit sedih karena dia benar-benar berpikir Yabu adalah laki-laki yang tepat untuk Yuri. Tapi mana mungkin Hikaru melarang Yabu untuk menjalin hubungan baru setelah ditinggalkan oleh Yuri. Itu namanya ikut campur urusan orang lain.</p>
<p>"Aku... berharap Yuri cepat-cepat menghentikan semua tindakan bodohnya ini. Dia tidak tahu hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tetap menemui pria itu. Padahal sudah ada laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik yang mencintainya," kata Hikaru, sambil melirik-lirik bagaimana gerangan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Yabu. Tapi Yabu malah menghela napas dan kemudian mengambil sesuatu di bawah meja. Sesuatu itu adalah tas kertas yang berisi barang-barang milik Yuri.</p>
<p>"Yuri memintaku untuk mengembalikan ini ke rumah kalian. Ku pikir karena kau sudah di sini, bawa saja sekalian," kata Yabu dengan wajah depresi.</p>
<p>"Eh, Yuri pulang ke rumah kemarin," kata Hikaru. "Kau tidak mau bertemu langsung dengannya?"</p>
<p>"Loh, ku pikir karena dia memintaku untuk mengirimkannya ke rumah kalian, justru Yuri yang tidak mau kudatangi ke tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia pulang?"</p>
<p>Hikaru sebenarnya merasa tidak ingin mengatakan alasannya, karena tidak ingin membuat Yabu marah-marah padanya atau pada Yuri--apalagi kalau sampai gelap mata dan melakukan yang lebih parah lagi, kadang-kadang kalau laki-laki itu sangat marah, memang suka lupa diri. Untung saja Yabu jarang sekali benar-benar marah. Hikaru sudah mau menjawab, tapi dia diselamatkan oleh bunyi lonceng di pintu yang menandakan ada orang yang masuk.</p>
<p>Yabu dan Hikaru menoleh ke arah pintu, melihat sosok laki-laki cantik itu yang kebingungan karena tiba-tiba dipelototi.</p>
<p>"Ah, maaf, aku lihat di pintu masih tergantung tanda 'buka'. Jadi aku pikir toko ini belum tutup," kata Inoo. Yabu hampir menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena lupa membalik tanda di pintu.</p>
<p>Sementara itu, Hikaru juga masih ingat pada Inoo yang memang baru kemarin lusa berkunjung ke barnya bersama Yabu. Memang agak sulit melupakan wajahnya yang demikian cantik itu, bahkan Hikaru yang tidak tertarik pada laki-laki bisa mengakui itu.</p>
<p>Inoo kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa, yang berbeda dari Inoo Kei yang dihadapinya seharian kemarin. Jangan-jangan memang karena pakaiannya, pikir Yabu. Laki-laki itu berjalan pelan di antara bunga-bunga segar, seolah tidak ingin mendekati Yabu selagi masih ada Hikaru di sana. Tentu saja dia melirik ke arahnya selama bergerak sok malu-malu begitu. Jika Yabu belum mengenal Inoo yang kemarin, mungkin dia akan mengira Inoo memang akan sungkan dan malu mendekatinya di depan orang lain. Sayangnya dia sudah melihat sisi Inoo yang lain. Akhirnya Hikaru menepuk bahu Yabu dan mohon pamit.</p>
<p>"Ada yang mau ku kerjakan," kata Hikaru sebelum pergi. "Sebaiknya kau antarkan itu langsung ke Yuri. Ajak dia bicara. Kalau perlu akan kukurung dia di dalam rumah supaya tidak bisa kabur," tambahnya.</p>
<p>Sebenarnya Yabu tidak ingin Hikaru pergi, karena setelah Hikaru keluar, Inoo segera mendekatinya.</p>
<p>"Ini kan masih jam istirahat, Inoo-<em>san</em>," kata Yabu.</p>
<p>Inoo tersenyum kecil. "Loh, panggilan kita ganti kalau di toko?"</p>
<p>"Kamu kelihatan berbeda kalau di toko dengan yang kemarin di apartemenku. Kamu yang kemarin kelihatan seperti <em>fever dream</em>."</p>
<p>"Memang lebih mudah bersikap seperti diri sendiri dan bebas jika tidak berada di tempat umum," kata Inoo. "Um, apa kau masih punya waktu untuk makan siang?"</p>
<p>Yabu melihat jam tangan di tangan kanannya. Dia baru sadar kalau Hikaru sudah mengambil waktunya sekitar 15 menit untuk mengobrol. "Mungkin, kalau aku lari ke <em>konbini</em> untuk membeli <em>onigiri</em>."</p>
<p>"Ah, sebenarnya aku ke sini..." Inoo mengambil sesuatu dari tas kain yang sedari tadi memang dibawanya. "... aku memang tidak selalu membuat <em>bento</em>. Tapi tadi pagi aku bangun cepat dan jadi bisa membuat ini."</p>
<p>Inoo meletakkan sebuah kotak makan yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna biru di atas meja. Yabu diam saja melihat kotak itu, karena sesungguhnya dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Di satu sisi dia tahu dia harusnya berterima kasih atas pemberian Inoo itu, tapi di sisi lain, dia tidak pernah meminta semua perhatian itu. Buat apa Yabu berterima kasih, sementara Inoo mestinya tahu dia tidak harus sampai membuatkan <em>bento</em> untuknya? Kalau Yabu menolak mentah-mentah pemberian Inoo ini, pasti akan tampak jahat sekali.</p>
<p>Yabu tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak ingin bersikap jahat pada Inoo. Dari dulu, jika ada orang yang menyukainya dan menyatakan cinta pada tapi Yabu tidak merasakan hal yang sama, Yabu tidak memiliki keraguan untuk menolak secara terang-terangan. Kadang-kadang dia bahkan tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang yang ditolaknya. Di depan Inoo, tiba-tiba Yabu tidak lagi bisa menolaknya secara terang-terangan. Apa mungkin karena wajahnya? Memang sulit mengatakan tidak pada wajah secantik Inoo. Mungkin karena mata sayunya itu yang terlihat lembut dan <em>delicate</em>, sehingga mudah merasa kasihan padanya? Apa pun itu, Yabu tidak tahu jawabannya.</p>
<p>Tapi selama ini dia tidak pernah membawa <em>bento</em>, jadi dia tidak tahu harus dimakan dimana.</p>
<p>"Apa kau tidak pernah membawa <em>bento</em> ke tempat kerja, Yabu?" tanya Inoo.</p>
<p>"Tidak," kata Yabu, yang baru sadar dari lamunannya. "Baru saja aku memikirkan dimana aku akan memakannya kalau aku menerima ini." Yabu harap dengan mengatakan itu, Inoo akan mengerti dan mengambil kembali <em>bento</em> pemberiannya.</p>
<p>"Memakannya sambil duduk di ayunan sepertinya enak. Itu ayunan yang bagus."</p>
<p>Ah, rupanya Inoo itu tipe orang yang menggunakan otaknya. Dia selalu saja punya solusi. Dan dengan Inoo yang terus-terusan menatapnya sambil tersenyum membuat Yabu mau tidak mau harus menerima <em>bento</em> itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Wajah Inoo semakin cerah saja dan membuat Yabu memicingkan mata karena merasa silau. Inoo melihat jam tangannya dan berkata harus segera kembali ke kantor, tapi belum dua langkah dia sudah berbalik lagi menghadap ke arah Yabu. Dia mengulum bibirnya sendiri, seolah ragu apakah ingin mengatakan apa pun itu yang ingin dia katakan, tapi akhirnya dia menyerah juga.</p>
<p>"Um, Yabu, nanti malam boleh tidak aku menginap?"</p>
<p>Yabu melotot. "Kenapa? Mau memastikan aku tidak kembali hidup di kandang babi?"</p>
<p>"Eh... aku tidak berpikir soal itu, tapi usulmu boleh juga," kata Inoo dengan ekspresi takjub. "Ah, bukan karena itu. Aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu."</p>
<p>Yabu semakin heran dan menjadi waspada, tapi Inoo terlanjur memekik ketika melihat jam tangannya dan berlari keluar toko dengan cepat, sehingga Yabu tidak dapat bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai apa maksud perkataannya. Apa maksudnya ingin mencoba sesuatu?</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>To be continued</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A.N. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca. Saran, kritik dan komentar selalu diterima! ^_^</p>
<p>See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yabu Kota | Inoo Kei</p>
<p>©Hey! Say! JUMP</p>
<p>
  <em>Original fanfiction by </em>
  <em>Riceplum</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Enjoy!</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sore itu, setelah jam kerjanya selesai, Yabu berjalan gontai ke arah bar milik Hikaru. Dia masuk ke dalam, melihat Hikaru sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas, sedang bersiap-siap untuk membuka barnya. Hikaru mengendikkan kepalanya, memberitahu Yabu kalau Yuri ada di dalam rumah. Yabu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga, karena kediaman keluarga Yaotome ada di lantai atas bar itu. Untuk saat ini yang tinggal di rumah itu hanya Hikaru dan Yuri, karena ibu mereka kini ada di panti jompo. Karena sudah terlalu sering keluar masuk rumah sakit dan tidak ingin mengganggu keseharian anak-anaknya, ibu mereka sendiri yang meminta untuk ditempatkan di sana, dimana dia bisa dirawat oleh tenaga profesional. Yabu mengetahui cerita itu karena diceritakan oleh Yuri dan salah satu orang yang dimintai saran oleh Hikaru.</p>
<p>Saat sudah berada di depan pintu, Yabu sedikit ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya dia mengetuk juga pintu itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Yuri membukakan pintu. Rambut hitam tanggungnya diikat kuncir kuda dan melihat dari pakaiannya yang santai, sepertinya Yuri memang sedang tidak melakukan apa pun saat ini.</p>
<p>"Yuri..." Yabu berkata pelan. "Ini milikmu," Yabu menyerahkan tas kertas bawaannya.</p>
<p>"Terima kasih," kata Yuri, tapi nadanya dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Mereka sama-sama tidak berkata apa-apa lagi selama beberapa saat. Sebenarnya Yabu sudah mengira Yuri akan segera membanting pintu di depan hidungnya, tapi rupanya Yuri tidak melakukan itu.</p>
<p>"Mau apa lagi?" Yuri malah bertanya demikian.</p>
<p>Yabu ingin bicara lagi dengan Yuri, seperti yang disarankan oleh Hikaru tadi siang. Tapi Yabu merasa Yuri pasti akan marah lagi, karena akan merasa Yabu menceramahinya seperti kemarin. Cara seperti itu tidak akan berhasil. Jadi Yabu memutuskan untuk pulang saja dulu. Pasti nanti akan tiba saat yang tepat untuk bicara lagi dengan Yuri, Yabu akan menunggu terlebih dahulu.</p>
<p>"Ah, tidak. Selamat malam," kata Yabu, kemudian dia berlalu. Diam-diam, sebetulnya dia sudah meninggalkan sebuah pesan di antara barang-barang itu.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yuri menghela napas, memperhatikan laki-laki itu menuruni tangga dengan wajah resah. Dia juga sebetulnya sedari tadi merasa resah. Entah kenapa Yuri ingin tetap di rumah setelah pulang bekerja, padahal dia tahu Yabu pasti akan datang hari ini untuk mengembalikan barang. Harusnya dia pergi agar Yabu tidak menemuinya. Mungkin dia berpikir Yabu akan menitipkan barang-barang itu pada kakaknya di lantai bawah, bukannya mendatanginya secara langsung. Pasti karena dipengaruhi kakaknya. Yuri lebih suka dengan anggapan seperti itu.</p>
<p>Yuri kembali ke kamarnya, yang memang tidak sebesar kamar di apartemen milik Takaki-<em>san</em>, berniat untuk membongkar barang-barang itu. Dia menemukan sebuah benda yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado. Ketika dia membukanya, dia menemukan sebuah kotak CD dan selembar kertas.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Aku </em>
  <em>tidak</em>
  
  <em>bisa</em>
  
  <em>menerima</em>
  <em> CD </em>
  <em>ini</em>
  
  <em>lagi</em>
  <em>. Aku </em>
  <em>membuat</em>
  <em> lagu </em>
  <em>ini</em>
  
  <em>untukmu</em>
  <em>, lagu </em>
  <em>ini</em>
  
  <em>adalah</em>
  
  <em>milikmu</em>
  <em>. Aku </em>
  <em>tahu</em>
  
  <em>kamu</em>
  <em> suka </em>
  <em>menyanyikannya</em>
  
  <em>jika</em>
  
  <em>sedang</em>
  
  <em>merasa</em>
  
  <em>sedih</em>
  <em>. Aku </em>
  <em>harap</em>
  
  <em>kamu</em>
  
  <em>tidak</em>
  <em> akan </em>
  <em>membuangnya</em>
  <em>.'</em>
</p>
<p>Tanpa perlu mendengarkan lagu yang ada di CD itu, Yuri sudah tahu lagu apa yang dimaksud oleh Yabu. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Dia tahu dia semakin merasa resah.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ketika Yabu turun, dengan cepat Hikaru langsung menghampiri dan menanyainya apakah dia bicara dengan Yuri. Ketika Yabu berkata tidak, Hikaru langsung mendecakkan lidah.</p>
<p>"Aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang pas. Kemarin dia marah padaku karena merasa aku menceramahinya. Aku tidak mau Yuri semakin benci padaku," kata Yabu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.</p>
<p>"Anak itu memang harusnya dimarahi setiap hari sampai dia sadar," kata Hikaru dengan wajah kesal.</p>
<p>"Kalau aku sampai bertengkar dengannya di sini bukannya akan mengganggu pelangganmu?" Yabu menghela napas. "Lagipula aku harus segera pulang."</p>
<p>"Kenapa?"</p>
<p>"Ada... tamu," jawab Yabu ragu-ragu. Dia rasa Hikaru tidak perlu tahu mengenai hubungan anehnya dengan Inoo.</p>
<p>Sementara itu, Hikaru sendiri berpikir kalau Yabu rupanya masih belum mau menjelaskan hubungan apa yang dimilikinya dengan pria cantik yang tadi siang datang ke toko. Hikaru tidak ingin memaksa-maksa sampai terkesan mencampuri hidup Yabu, jadi dia hanya menggumam tidak jelas di bawah napasnya dan menyuruh Yabu untuk segera pulang kalau dia memang akan kedatangan tamu.</p>
<p>Ketika Yabu sudah keluar dari bar, dari sudut matanya Hikaru melihat sosok Yuri berdiri dalam kegelapan di tangga yang sempit itu. Hikaru tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Yuri di sana dan sejak kapan, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak menanyainya. Yuri kembali ke lantai atas diam-diam.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bersamaan ketika Yabu hampir sampai di depan gedung apartemennya, dia melihat ada sebuah mobil hitam yang kelihatan mewah berhenti di sana. Dia agak terkejut ketika melihat Inoo keluar dari mobil itu, dari pintu penumpang. Dia masih memakai setelan jas yang dipakainya tadi siang, kini dia membawa sebuah tas travel yang agak besar yang dicangklongnya di bahu. Kelihatannya dia sedang berbincang dengan supir mobil itu, dan setelah selesai berbicara, mobil itu berjalan pergi, melewati Yabu. Kaca mobil itu gelap sekali sampai-sampai Yabu sama sekali tidak bisa melihat ke dalam. Inoo sendiri sudah menaiki tangga untuk menuju apartemen Yabu yang ada di lantai dua.</p>
<p>Yabu menyusul ketika Inoo sudah mau membunyikan bel. Dia tersenyum pada Yabu selagi Yabu merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil kunci. Yabu memperhatikan tas travel yang dibawanya tapi tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa. Yabu membuka pintu apartemennya dan membiarkan Inoo masuk terlebih dahulu, kemudian dia dan menutup pintunya.</p>
<p>"Oh, tempat ini masih bersih," kata Inoo sambil memperhatikan ruang tamu.</p>
<p>"Itu karena seharian ini aku tidak ada di rumah."</p>
<p>Inoo tertawa. "Kalau begitu maaf aku sudah mengganggu," kata Inoo sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Yabu. Dia sopan sekali saat memakai setelan jas, pikir Yabu. Tapi kalau sudah berganti pakaian, dia langsung berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda.</p>
<p>"Jadi, boleh aku berganti pakaian?" tanya Inoo, menyadarkan yabu dari lamunannya. Yabu mengangkat bahu dan menunjuk kamar ganti sekaligus kamar mandi di apartemennya. Inoo membawa tasnya bersamanya, dan tidak makan waktu lama, dia sudah keluar lagi. Dia memakai celana longgar dan sweater berwarna biru pudar. Benar-benar sudah bertransformasi dari laki-laki berpakaian jas bagus menjadi orang rumahan.</p>
<p>"Aku sudah menghangatkan air kalau kau ingin mandi," kata Inoo.</p>
<p>"Ngapain kamu melakukan itu? Harusnya aku yang menyiapkannya. Kau kan tamu di sini," kata Yabu bingung.</p>
<p>"Ah, sekalian saja. Lagipula, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam, jadi kau saja yang mandi duluan," kata Inoo sambil tertawa. Dia masuk ke dapur dan Yabu dapat mendengarnya berteriak. "Ah, kau tidak sarapan ya, tadi pagi? Semua bahan makanan di sini masih ada di tempatnya!"</p>
<p>Yabu tidak ingin memberitahu Inoo lagi kalau dia tidak bisa memasak. Kemarin dia sudah melakukan itu sebelum Inoo memaksanya berbelanja bahan makanan, tapi Inoo tidak mau dengar. Yabu memilih untuk segera mandi.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Selesai mandi, Yabu sudah melihat Inoo meletakkan dua piring nasi kare di meja makan. Melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu dapur, Inoo segera memanggilnya.</p>
<p>"Ayo cepat dimakan, sebelum karenya dingin," kata Inoo. Yabu duduk di kursi, di depan Inoo. Posisi mereka sama seperti kemarin. Yabu mulai menyuap.</p>
<p>"Bagaimana?" Inoo menanyakan hal yang sama seperti kemarin.</p>
<p>"Lumayan," dan Yabu menjawabnya seperti kemarin. Hal-hal yang sudah seperti rutinitas seperti ini sudah menghilang dari hidup Yabu sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Ketika orang yang menempati kursi yang diduduki oleh Inoo itu adalah Yuri.</p>
<p>Setelah selesai makan, Inoo menyuruh Yabu untuk mencuci piring karena sekarang gilirannya untuk mandi. Yabu mendengus saat disuruh-suruh seperti itu, tapi Inoo hanya menertawakannya. Selama dua bulan dia tidak pernah mencuci piring, jadi sabun cuci serta spons yang ada di wastafelnya itu baru saja dibeli kemarin.</p>
<p>Selesai Inoo mandi, dia bilang mau mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya. Yabu memperhatikan Inoo membawa laptopnya ke ruang tamu dan meletakkan laptopnya di atas meja sementara dia duduk di lantai. Akhirnya Yabu tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.</p>
<p>"Kau bekerja dimana?" tanya Yabu.</p>
<p>Inoo menoleh sebentar. "Eh? Um, aku arsitek."</p>
<p>Mulut Yabu membentuk huruf 'o'. Dia tahu itu adalah pekerjaan yang bagus, mungkin karena itu Inoo bisa memakai setelan jas bagus. Berbeda sekali dengannya yang hanya kasir di sebuah toko bunga kecil. Mungkin karena Yabu bukan orang yang terlalu bermotivasi. Jika dia sudah merasa cukup, maka artinya dia sudah cukup.</p>
<p>Yabu tidak tahu mau mengerjakan apa karena tidak ingin mengganggu Inoo bekerja kalau dia menyalakan televisi. Jadi dia berpikir untuk membawa bantal dan selimut saja untuk disusun di sofa. Setelah itu dia akan langsung pergi tidur.</p>
<p>Inoo dapat melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan Yabu dari sudut matanya. "Sedang apa?" tanyanya, melihat Yabu sedang menyusun bantal.</p>
<p>"Untuk kau tidur. Katanya kau mau menginap?"</p>
<p>Inoo segera menyimpan pekerjaannya dan mematikan laptopnya. Yabu memperhatikan itu semua dengan ekspresi bingung. Inoo memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yabu.</p>
<p>"Kau sudah mau tidur ya?" tanya Inoo. Yabu mengangguk.</p>
<p>"Aku ingin tidur di kamarmu," kata Inoo.</p>
<p>"Hah?" Suara Yabu langsung meninggi, hampir saja dia berteriak. "Tunggu, tadi siang kau bilang ingin mencoba sesuatu. Kau ingin mencoba apa?" cecar Yabu sambil melotot. Sementara Inoo malah cekikikan.</p>
<p>"Aku hanya ingin tidur nyenyak," kata Inoo. Yabu sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dia sudah berpikir ingin lari ke kamarnya dan menguncinya dengan segera. Tapi Inoo sudah memikirkan kemungkinan itu sehingga dia sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke kamar Yabu. Yabu berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, melihat Inoo sudah duduk di atas kasurnya.</p>
<p>"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur di sofa," kata Yabu.</p>
<p>"Tidak mungkin," kata Inoo. "Tubuhmu tidak muat di sofa itu. Aku saja sudah merasa tidak nyaman kemarin."</p>
<p>Inoo benar, Yabu tidak suka tidur di sofanya yang sebenarnya hanya bisa diduduki dua orang, sehingga tubuhnya yang tinggi harus tidur dalam posisi fetus kalau tidur di situ. Semalam-malamnya dia menonton sepak bola, dia tidak pernah ketiduran di sofa itu, dia pasti akan pindah ke kamar.</p>
<p>Akhirnya Yabu ikut bergabung di atas kasur miliknya. Dia berbaring membelakangi Inoo, supaya dia tidak perlu melihatnya. Tapi kemudian dia merasa Inoo memepetkan tubuhnya dengan punggung Yabu.</p>
<p>"Apa kau perlu melakukan ini? Kurasa kasurku berukuran cukup besar," kata Yabu.</p>
<p>"Ini yang ingin kucoba. Apakah hatiku akan tenang kalau aku tidur di dekatmu," kata Inoo. Ah, jadi ini masih berkaitan dengan perkataannya soal belahan jiwa dan kehidupan masa lalu? Yabu bisa merasakan tangan Inoo mencengkram kausnya dan wajahnya menempel pada punggungnya. Bahkan sampai Inoo melakukan itu semua, Yabu tetap tidak merasakan apa-apa.</p>
<p>"Bukankah harusnya kau bisa langsung tahu ketika sudah menemukan belahan jiwamu?" tanya Yabu pelan. "Seperti ada tombol yang ditekan atau semacamnya."</p>
<p>"Tapi kadang kamu memang butuh waktu untuk menyadari bahwa belahan jiwamu sudah ada di sampingmu," jawab Inoo.</p>
<p>Yabu dapat mendengar suara dengkuran kecil. Yabu menutup mata, memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya terlebih dahulu.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>To be continued</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A.N. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca. Saran, kritik dan komentar selalu diterima! ^_^</p>
<p>See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>